


Let me see you

by Raneyth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: I think I did okay!, Impatient Anduin, M/M, Maybe the hints of a praise kink?, Really just wanted to write some squishy sappy Lionfang sexy times, Romance, Sappy old orc, lionfang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raneyth/pseuds/Raneyth
Summary: Anduin decides to get drunk when peace talks get him too stressed out. Saurfang didn't die during the mak'gora and decides that as Anduin's mate he needs to help the young king relax. With sexy times. Also copious amounts of praise.
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Let me see you

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything in for freaking EVER! I had this inspiration and I would probably still be sitting on it if it wasn't for the encouraging words of Niknik and Prodigis in the Lionfang discord. Thank you both so much for looking this over and giving me the encouragement to keep typing! Also thank you to Grammarly for constantly yelling at me that I have apparently lost all ability to know how to use commas. Anyways, this is my first time ever writing this pairing, I hope you enjoy the story!

Anduin Wrynn was drunk.

He was gloriously, messily, uncaringly drunk.

He was drunk, and his mate was looking for him. 

Varok Saurfang inhaled slowly through his nose as he entered the arched doorway of The Broken Tusk. An hour of searching Orgrimmar had finally led him to the tavern. Exhaling in a frustrated sigh, he shifted his gaze to the innkeeper, Gryshka. “Where is he?” He demanded. 

He watched as she looked back towards Morag behind the bar, who immediately pointed upwards. Saurfang grunted and slowly started walking up the stairs to the upper level of the tavern. As he arrived at the top of the stairs, he locked eyes with Gamon, the Tauren sitting and drinking ale from a large flagon. He watched the tauren’s ears lay flat as he took in the expression on the Overlord’s face. 

Gamon pointed over his shoulder, where Morag had attached a couple of hammocks to the wall. Saurfang nodded as he passed, and then he froze. On the top hammock, a troll was sprawled out, snoring lightly. On the bottom hammock, a smaller body, cloaked with the hood up, was half sprawled on the hammock, half kneeling on the ground, as if they had passed out mid crawl onto the hammock. 

Saurfang softly growled as he walked over and pulled the hood on the cloaked figure’s head back. He was unsurprised to be greeted by shining blond hair. Aware of the slowly growing interest from some of the patrons, he decided that collecting his mate quickly was the best choice. He flipped the hood back over Anduin’s head and hefted the young man over a shoulder. He nodded to Gryshka on his way out. He noted her half-smirk at the bundled up young man over his should as he left. 

He made his way down the stairs and out into the cooling night air. As the chilly evening air washed over him, Anduin began to stir. As Anduin came to, he squirmed, causing Saurfang to adjust his grip to keep from dropping him. 

“Mmmmuh-Varok? Varok, I can’t feel my face,” Anduin stated as he gently swayed as Saurfang toted him back to Grommash Hold. 

“I’d be impressed if you could feel anything,” Saurfang responded, “Can you walk, or do I need to continue to carry you?”

“I’m not sure, let’s try it anyway,” Anduin replied, giving a wiggle as if to try to slide to his feet.

Deciding that his mate didn’t need to be falling over drunk in front of curious bystanders, Saurfang snorted, “I think not,” and tightened his grip around the young king’s legs, one large hand settling up over Anduin’s back to force him still. Anduin huffed at the treatment and settled in, resigned to being carried.

Saurfang quickly made his way to their shared rooms, grateful to get Anduin back without incident. He dropped his shoulder and rolled Anduin onto the plush pile of sleeping furs atop their bed. “Whoop!” Anduin giggled as he flopped onto the bedding. After wriggling around to get comfortable for a few moments, he huffed and began to remove his boots, one leg raised in the air to bring his foot towards his face as he refused to sit up to undress. 

Saurfang eyed the younger man bemusedly as Anduin successfully got one boot off and dropped it carelessly over the side of the bed and began diligently to work on the other. “Would you like to talk about what drove you to try bathing in ale?” He asked as he started to undo the leather straps he wore over his jerkin. It wasn’t usual for Anduin to resort to drinking, certainly not to the level he had managed. Anduin was usually almost painfully aware of his actions, particularly when he was in Orgrimmar. 

Anduin’s cheery demeanor dropped almost instantly, and he dropped the second boot onto the floor. He sighed and rolled over onto his side, his back facing Saurfang. “I grew weary of the bickering and decided I deserved a break,” he muttered. Saurfang paused for a moment, one side of his shoulder straps drooping as he watched Anduin hunch his shoulders and curl up on the bed. He thoughtfully finished undressing in silence. 

Once he had divested himself of everything but soft leather sleeping pants, he strode over to the bed, expecting the younger man to be asleep again. To his surprise, Anduin was awake, and bright blue eyes met his as he sat down on the bed. Quietly he held an arm out, and Anduin immediately scrambled up to scoot closer. Unfortunately, Anduin underestimated how drunk he still was and ended up face planting gently into Saurfang’s chest. 

Saurfang frowned softly in concern and gently maneuvered Anduin until he was sitting on Saurfang’s lap, one leg on either side of the larger man, while he leaned against the head of the bed. He gently tugged the hair tie from Anduin’s hair, allowing the silky hair to fall over his knuckles. He cupped the back of his mate’s head, cradling him and began to lightly scratch his scalp. “I was unaware that the peace talks were taking such a toll. I’m sorry for not noticing earlier.” He murmured, fingers starting a circular massage at the base of the younger man’s scalp. 

Anduin groaned softly in pleasure at the scalp massage. “I probably should have mentioned something. But you were already shouldering so much stress yourself.” He replied, his words coming out a little muffled as he kept his face mooshed to his mate’s chest. 

The two sat quietly for a few moments enjoying a quiet moment. Saurfang rumbled softly when Anduin entwined a hand with his free hand. “Is there anything I can do to provide assistance with the talks?” Saurfang asked, running calloused fingers through the silky strands of hair gently. 

“If you have any ideas on how to get Tyrande even to consider listening, I’m all ears,” Anduin grumbled. He then sighed, “No. She has a right to her rage, as does everyone that Sylvanas brought her darkness to. I’m just trying to find a way to get everyone to see that we have to be a united front against Sylvanas right now, and once we defeat her, reparations can begin, and healing will need to happen for everyone. Both sides committed horrible acts that only time will be able to fix”. 

Anduin sighed deeply. “I’m just so tired. I want peace. I want this fighting to come to an end. It feels like all we have been doing is fighting, and our people all need rest. They need peace and healing. They need time to actually be with their families, or what is left of them,” He shivered when the older orc’s thumb began to slowly circle behind an ear, easing tension and making him start to relax. “Oh, that’s nice,” he murmured, nuzzling a cheek against Varok’s chest.

Saurfang let a small grin quirk one tusk upwards as Anduin shifted on his lap to rest more solidly against his chest. “If I can’t help with the talks, I can at least help you with the stress,” he stated. He gently released Anduin’s hand and smoothed his hand up and down Anduin’s back a few times. “Let’s get you ready for bed,” he stated and began to peel the cloak Anduin was still wearing off. 

Once he had the garment off, it was short work to ease the young man from the worryingly light clothes he had worn to get drunk in. Varok’s mouth tightened at the thought of how little protection Anduin would have had, had anything gone wrong while he was drowning his stress in ale. Resolving to address it in the morning when they were both sober, he set about providing comfort to his mate.

Allowing Anduin to resume slumping against his chest, he began to gently massage the blond’s shoulders, methodically working out knots with his thumbs while Anduin groaned his appreciation. Slowly the stress that had been tightening his muscles up over the past few weeks started to melt away. “Mmmmm...you’re too good at that, I’m going to fall asleep before I can return the favor,” he murmured, eyes shut as he enjoyed the affection from his mate.

“You can return the favor in the morning,” Saurfang rumbled, one brow ridge quirking when Anduin forcibly roused himself and peered up, blinking a bit owlishly. “But I want to take care of you too,” he responded sleepily and bit mulishly. 

Varok smiled softly, hoping to persuade Anduin to sleep, “I’ll still be here in the morning. Let’s get you some rest tonight,” Anduin seemed rather determined to ignore his attempts at being placated and slowly sat up. He slowly trailed a hand up to gently cup the side of Varok’s jaw “Kiss me?” he asked sweetly. 

Saurfang could only comply with such a request and nudged Anduin’s chin up and gently brushed their mouths together. Anduin sighed happily, his eyes closing as he leaned up in Varok’s lap to press their lips together more firmly. They leisurely kissed, Varok being careful with his tusks. He inhaled deeply through his nose when Anduin’s tongue ran along the scar on his bottom lip before small teeth playfully nipped at him. He pulled back to gaze down at the younger man with an amused expression, “It seems I’m going to have to work a little harder to get you to rest,” he rumbled. 

Anduin gave him a shameless grin. “Do you think you’re up for it?”

Saurfang stared at Anduin, a bemused grin slowly crossing his face. He slowly trailed one hand up Anduin’s bare back, watching him shiver slightly. “Being that I’m not one that drank half a tavern, I believe I can manage to be...up...for it,” he growled softly. He leaned down and nudged Anduin’s jaw with his nose, and Anduin continued to grin as he tilted his head to the side obligingly. The grin faded from his face when Varok pressed a kiss to his throat, one tusk gently scraping under his chin as a warning to keep his head tilted. He sighed softly in pleasure as his mate trailed kisses up his jaw before tugging on his ear gently with blunt teeth. 

Saurfang slowly trailed a hand up Anduin’s back until he was supporting the blond’s head with his palm. His fingers tangled in silken locks as he slowly leaned forward, causing Anduin to lean back against his arm. He never ceased his attentions against his lover’s throat, small nips, kisses, and licks marking his affections against pale skin. Anduin’s breathing had started to speed up as Varok took his time with lavishing his throat with attention. “Mmm...Varok…don’t stop,” he murmured, eyes slipping closed to enjoy the sensations. 

Saurfang trailed his mouth down the young man’s throat to his chest, purposefully dragging the side of a tusk against one pert nipple earning him a hitched breath and a moan from the young man now sprawled back against his arm. That Anduin could give himself over to Varok’s whims and trust himself to his mate’s strength always made the older orc’s chest feel tight with conflicting feelings of not being worthy of such trust and love for the one who brought light to his life when he despaired of ever feeling joy again. To distract himself from the train of thought his mind was taking, he laved his tongue over one nipple while flicking the other with the thumb of his free hand. 

Saurfang leisurely continued to methodically lave his tongue over one sensitive nipple, then the other while Anduin squirmed in pleasure, the alcohol and exhaustion keeping him compliant in Varok’s arms. “Varok...please...don’t tease me,” Andun moaned softly, his hips shifting restlessly. 

Saurfang sat up, still easily supporting the younger man with one arm. “Let me attend to my mate,” he rumbled. “Allow me to show you how loved you are.” Varok trailed his hand over Anduin’s chest. “Let me show you how much I need you.” He smiled gently as Anduin opened his eyes, hazy blue met honey gold. 

Varok slowly trailed his hand down the front of Anduin’s breeches. “My mate,” he crooned, cupping Anduin’s erection through his pants. “So strong. So patient. So kind.” Varok slowly ran his palm up and down as Anduin thrust against him, trying to get more friction. “V...Varok...more,” Anduin begged. Saurfang hummed at his lover’s pleading, his hand continuing its maddening strokes up and down. Anduin started to drop one leg from Saurfang’s waist so he could brace a foot against the bed in his quest for more friction. “Get that leg back where it was,” Saurfang growled. 

Anduin found himself obeying before he fully registered the command. He flushed at how quickly he had complied. He nearly whined when Varok continued to praise him. “Goooood,” Varok said, his voice rumbling out from his chest. He trailed his hand up and down Anduin’s thigh, ignoring the younger man’s protests as he stopped the friction that Anduin had been grinding against. “My mate, uniting Azeroth to fight against her threats,” he said, his voice full of pride. 

Anduin tried to throw an arm over his face, overwhelmed by all the praise from the older man. Varok easily pulled his arm away, “Don’t hide from me. Let me see you. You are my everything, and I wouldn’t be here if not for you.” Anduin reached a hand up to cup Varok’s jaw. “I love you so much,” he said, voice husky with emotion. “You saved me too, you know,” he said. He gently ran a thumb over the scar Sylvanas had left on Varok’s brow. 

Varok leaned against the younger man’s hand for a moment. “I’d like to love you if you will have me,” he husked. Anduin shivered and nodded his assent. Varok stretched out to the low table next to their bed that Anduin had insisted on for their chambers. He was now glad for it, as it held the small bottle of oil he needed in order to prepare the younger man. He then paused as he realized he needed to get Anduin’s underclothes out of the way. He looked to Anduin, who raised both eyebrows, questioning his next move. 

Saurfang huffed softly in reluctance to let his mate off his lap. He came to a decision and gently lifted Anduin back up to rest against his chest. He then gripped the back of Anduin’s smallclothes between both hands. With an easy twist of his wrists, he split the back of the younger man’s underclothes. Anduin giggled helplessly against his chest. “You seriously couldn’t just let me off your lap for a moment?” he teased. 

Saurfang cupped Anduin’s ass and pulled them tight together. Anduin moaned loudly as his erection ground against Varok’s own sizeable need. “No. I couldn’t just let you off my lap,” Varok growled, giving one last thrust earning him a gasp. He nipped the top of Anduin’s ear and rumbled, “Now behave.” 

Saurfang grabbed the bottle of oil and quickly removed the cork stopper. He coated his first finger in the viscous fluid and trailed it down to press and rub against Anduin’s entrance. He slowly circled his finger, generously spreading the oil before pressing a kiss to the top of Anduin’s head as he gently inched his finger inside. Anduin sighed in pleasure as he was breached and tried to move his hips backward to encourage Saurfang to go faster. To his frustration, his current position with his legs wrapped around Varok’s waist provided him no leverage to move. 

“Varok, I think I might actually die if you don’t speed up,” he begged, tilting his head back to look pleadingly at his mate. 

Varok took in Anduin’s desperate gaze and kept up the methodical thrusting of his finger. “I’m not going to hurt you by rushing now,” he stated. “Let me take care of you,” he soothed. Before Anduin could reply, he pressed their lips together in a kiss. Anduin’s retort broke off in a moan as Saurfang traced his lower lip with his tongue. Anduin eagerly met his mate’s tongue with his own, the kiss growing deeper as Saurfang leisurely explored his mate’s mouth while he poured oil over his next finger. 

Anduin pulled back from the kiss with a loud keen of pleasure when finally a second finger joined the first and resumed thrusting slowly in and out of him. “Oh...haaah…this is always so good,” Anduin panted. “You feel so good inside of me already. Give me more...nnnnnnn…please Varok!” Saurfang groaned at Anduin’s pleas and buried his face in his mate’s neck, inhaling deeply to try and keep control as the younger man writhed as best as he could in his lap. “One more,” he murmured, trying to appease Anduin’s need. “If you can take one more for me, I’ll give you all of me,” he pressed a hard kiss to Anduin’s temple. 

“Hurry up then!” Anduin demanded. He choked on what he was going to say next when Varok’s third finger entered him unexpectedly. He arched his back in pleasure and the dull pain of being well and truly stretched out. “Ah! Haahhh...ah! Move! Move damn you!” his urging ended in a loud grunt as Varok resumed his methodical thrusting. “Please! Varok, I’m ready! I’m ready! I’m ready! I’m ready!” Anduin chanted in desperation. 

Varok suppressed a growl, determined to keep his control. He withdrew his fingers, earning him a mewl from Anduin, who was now left empty and aching. He tipped his mate backward onto the bed and swept his hands up Anduin’s legs encouraging him to pull his legs from around his waist. He shifted onto his knees, and a quick tug divested Anduin of his ruined underclothes, and a second tug freed Varok’s weeping erection from his sleeping pants. He poured one final splash of oil into his palm and quickly slicked himself before grabbing Anduin’s hips and lining his erection up with Anduin’s entrance. He breathed deeply and began to push inside slowly. 

Both men moaned loudly at the motion. Varok paused for just a moment to make sure Anduin was fine, and even that pause was too long for the younger man. His legs came back up around Varok’s waist, heels digging in as much as they could and pulled as hard as he could. Varok began to thrust into his lover. Long, deep strokes that had Anduin moaning loudly in approval. “Yes...Varok...so good!” 

Varok shifted his hips as he drove into his mate, looking to bring him as much pleasure as possible. He knew he had found the spot he was trying to hit when Anduin suddenly gasped, his eyes widened as shocks of sensation shot through him. “You’re beautiful,” Varok groaned. He leaned forward, bracing himself on his forearms to either side of Anduin’s head. “You’re beautiful, and you’re mine.” Varok continued to thrust into his mate, watching pleasure chase over Anduin’s face. 

Anduin moaned loudly, “Yes...your’s Varok,” he responded. “Please. Please just a little more!” he begged. Varok took pity on the younger man and braced himself on one arm. He then trailed the other down Anduin’s heaving chest and deftly wrapped one calloused hand around Anduin’s bobbing need. It didn’t take many strokes for Anduin to come with a throaty moan. Seeing his mate come undone was the last straw for Varok’s control. With a loud growl and a final few thrusts, he came as well, his hips snapping into the younger man before he sagged down to the bed with a last shudder of pleasure. 

Varok shifted on to his side, one arm gathering Anduin to him as he tucked the younger man under his chin as they both tried to catch their breath. Several minutes later, Varok frowned softly at an odd sound from Anduin. Concerned that something was wrong, he shifted back to look down at his mate. He huffed in amusement when he realized that Anduin had fallen asleep. The combination of exhaustion, alcohol, and his teasing from earlier had apparently been all the young man could take. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to Anduin’s forehead before slowly pulling out and shuffling over to the washbasin. He wet a towel and wiped himself down. Once he had gotten himself relatively clean, he grabbed a second towel and got it wet with fresh water. He then proceeded to wipe down the sleeping young man. Once they were both clean enough, he flipped the blankets on the bed and gently gathered Anduin up in his arms. He curled his arms protectively around his mate, and it wasn’t long after that he too fell asleep.


End file.
